Little Problems
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: When Klaus pushes too far, Davina curses him to spend one day as a child. Havoc, humor and mayhem ensure. De aged!Klaus Family fluff.


"You sick man." Davina growled. Klaus laughed wiping the blood from his lips with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well I'm sorry love you just didn't listen." Klaus exclaimed.

"You killed Tim!" She shouted "You will pay for this!" She said tears running down her cheeks. "You will!"

Klaus only laughed as the young witch stormed off. "Stupid little witch." He muttered darkly.

Elijah stormed into the Mikealson mansion angrily. "Niklaus!" He yelled throughout the house

"Niklaus!"

Soon Hayley and Rebekah were coming down from the stairway to greet Elijah.

"What did he do this early?" Hayley asked groggily, it was 5:30 in the mourning and the pregnant werewolf was exhausted.

"No," Rebekah frowned seeing the distress on Elijah's face "Who did he kill?"

"Tim." Elijah said solemnly.

"Who?" Rebekah asked with annoyance. "You know what, I don't care."

Elijah rolled his eyes as Rebekah stormed back into her room "Niklaus!" He shouted again walking up the stairs. Hayley and he shared a longing look, the wolf quickly turned away and went back into her room. Elijah let out a small sigh, he had wished to talk to her, try and understand what was going on between them.

"'L-lijah?" Elijah froze, he hadn't been called that since Henrik was a child. Obviously she recognized it as she bolted from her bedroom. Rebekah shared a glance with Elijah who looked equally as confused. The two both rushed upstairs to Klaus' room where they saw a tiny boy under the covers. Rebekah looked confused where Elijah's eyes sparked with recognition.

"Niklaus?" He asked softly. A small blonde head revealed itself from under the covers. "'Lijah?" The boy jumped from the bed dragging a blanket with him to cover himself as he ran to Elijah and embraced him fearfully.

Elijah shared a shocked look with Rebekah "Niklaus," Elijah said bending down to the child's height "How old are you?"

The boy frowned thinking for a moment "Five." He paused thinking for a moment "No six!"

Rebekah felt a small smile coming to her face as Klaus looked around the room. "Where are we? 'Lijah?" Elijah looked lost for words staring at the boy in front of him.

"Hey Nik," Rebekah said to the small boy bending down "Do you know who I am?"

The boy stared at her tilting his head with confusion "You can't be Ma." He puckered his lips "But you look like Mama," he turned to Elijah "I don't understand."

Elijah sighed. He reached down and picked up the young Niklaus.

"Papa says I shouldn't be picked up." Klaus frowned but none the less burrowed his head into Elijah's shoulder.

Elijah watched as Rebekah's smile fell as the mention of their father.

"I'll get Hayley." She said leaving the room.

"Davina did what?" Marcel said chuckling madly. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"This is not funny!" She spat, crossing her arms "What happens if he dies? Then you die too, you know that!" Marcel became serious now.

"So how much danger are we talking about here?" Marcel asked. Rebekah sighed.

"I dunno, if anyone Nik's met get's word of this then we're dead." She frowned "Well he is at least."

"And me." Marcel reminded "I die too."

Rebekah shrugged "Yeah yeh..."

Soon a phone rung and Rebekah opened it with an annoyed look. "Yes Elijah?" Her face dramatically changed as she listened to her brothers words "He did what? Not that bad?-oh-Oh!" The girl then begun to giggle uncontrollably "I'll find a babysitter."

Marcel frowned raising an eyebrow "What-"

"Don't ask." Rebekah interrupted. She stood up and walked over the bar to Camille.

"Cami," she addressed, the blonde human girl walked over folding her arms on the counter.

"Yeah?"

Rebekah smirked "How do you feel about babysitting?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elijah asked with worry as he regrouped with Marcel, Rebekah and Hayley.

Rebekah sighed "Don't worry. I compelled both of them not to leave the house or even answer the door and most certainly not to invite anybody in."

"My only question is what she's doing here?" Marcel said glancing at Hayley.

"If we need to get into someones home or whatnot." Explained Rebekah crossing her arms. A frown soon placed itself on her face "Elijah, what were you going to yell at Nik for this mourning?"

Realization passed throughout Elijah's eyes. "Davina." He said "He killed Davina's friend Tim."

"You don't think..." Hayley looked around with wide eyes "Is she really that powerful?"

"Yes." The three vampires rung in unison.

"Okay," Elijah nodded "We should ask her to change him back. If she changed him then she could most likely change him back."

"Do we want her too?" Hayley asked suggestively "I personally like him this way."

Marcel chuckled "I can't disagree with that sweetheart." Hayley rolled her eyes at the sweetheart comment.

"Are you people even thinking?!" Rebekah asked brashly "In this state Niklaus can't defend himself in the least."

Marcel shrugged "He's still immortal right?"

Rebekah and Elijah shared a look.

"We do not know." Elijah explained "O believe that of we were to test the theory it would be to risky. He is after all just a child."

Hayley raised an eyebrow "Why don't we just throw some vervain on him and see if it stings. If it does, he immortal and if doesn't we'll have Davina turn him back."

"If she agrees to." Marcel reminded.

Hayley sighed walking over to the pantry and taking out a bag of sugar.

"Sugar?" Rebekah asked curiously. Hayley opened the bag to reveal vervain.

"You have vervain in the sugar bag?" Marcel asked amused.

"I have to hide it somewhere."

Elijah smirked slightly "I trust you have more hiding places?"

Hayley gave a half smirk in return.

"Give me that." Rebekah said grabbing the bag from Halyey's hands "I don't trust you."

"Niklaus!" Rebekah yelled up the stairs. Soon the little blonde boy came down, now dressed in jeans and a modern t-shirt. He ran down the stairs in a hurry.

"Don't run so fast you may trip." Cami warned walking after him, Klaus chuckled.

"'Miss Camille, you worry for more than necessary." Reaching the second the last step he jumped over the last and landed on the ground perfectly.

"Yes?" He asked Elijah. Marcel tilted his head examining the boy, he truly seemed like another being.

"I need to see something. It may sting a little." Elijah explained to the young boy. He soon frowned.

"Are you lying? Will it hurt a lot?"

"Elijah lie?" Hayley repeated with disbelief. Niklaus nodded eagerly.

"He promised he wouldn't tell father I did magic and then he did and father punished me." The boys eyes got slightly watery reminiscing of the memory. Elijah as well had a guilty face.

Rebekah walked over to the boy "Nik,"

Klaus giggled "Only my baby brother calls me that."

Rebekah frowned thinking about Kol. "You could trust me, alright?"

She took his hand and squeezed it. Klaus still looked hesitant but nodded none the less.

Hayley then walked over, a small piece of vervain in her hand.

"Klaus," she said bending down "Just touch this and tell us if it stings."

Klaus nodded and grabbed the vervain from her hand. He examined and turned to Elijah.

"I don't feel a thing."

"So he is human." Rebekah sighed.

"Apparently." Marcel stood up "I'll contact Davina. "

Hayley frowned watching the little boy play with Cami cheerfully.

"What happened to him?" She asked Elijah with a tilt of her head.

Elijah looked saddened and guilty by the question.

"Our father. And I did nothing to stop it."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"So what's up?" Rebekah asked as Marcel sat down at the table.

"He's be back to normal by tomorrow." He explained, he checked his watch and stood up.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." With one final glance at Niklaus he left the building.

Following Marcel's lead and looking at the time Hayley stood up as well.

"I'm going to bed." She said with a yawn walking up the stairs.

"Hey," Cami said with a whisper coming down the stairs "He's asleep. Is it okay if I go?"

Elijah nodded "Thank you Cami." The girl smiled and left the mansion.

Rebekah stood up "I'm going to the get the camera." She stated. "We need proof of this."

Elijah laughed lightly "Rebekah, the boys asleep are you sure it is wise to wake him. You may forget but I can not. At this age it was impossible to get Niklaus asleep."

Rebekah pouted for a moment but then looked determined once again "I will get him back to sleep!"

* * *

**2 hours later**

* * *

"Elijah!" Yelled Rebekah "Help me. He won't sleep."

Elijah calmly sipped his tea "I warned you."

Rebekah glared at the eldest "_Please_!" She begged. Elijah sighed standing up. He walked over to the jumping Niklaus.

"Would you like to hear a story?" The boy eagerly nodded and ran upstairs.

"I hate you." Rebekah said dryly to Elijah.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Elijah tucked Klaus in nice and well.

"So about that story?" Klaus asked eagerly. Elijah sighed softly with a smile.

"Alright." He thought for a moment before an idea came to mind "Once upon a time there was a mother and father whom loved their child very much..."

* * *

"...Struck with betrayal and anger the father begun to abuse the poor boy and had their mother cast a spell on him..."

* * *

"...centuries past until the three siblings arrived in New Orleans. There, they found a young boy slave with potential..."

* * *

"...in Chicago they met a man named Stefan Salvatore. Better known as the ripper of Monterey..."

* * *

"...he soon found out he could create hybrids with blood. Doppelgänger blood. In other words, he wouldn't be alone anymore..."

* * *

"...a letter giving him warning if a threat in New Orleans came from a ..."friend" and he left for the city. His older brother following him in suit..."

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
"...feeling betrayed and hurt, he bit-"

"You know he's asleep?" Rebekah asked tilting her head. Elijah turned around to face her.

"Rebekah," he said "I know you and Klaus don't get along the best but..."

"I do love him." She stated "I bloody well hate it but I do."

Elijah smiled "Good." He stood up. "Goodnight Rebekah." He turned to the sleeping Klaus and switched over the lights.

"And sweet dreams."

* * *

**Just something that came to mind. Tell me what you think please.**


End file.
